Hate it, Love it
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: A chat between Hana and Dr Shamal made two results: Dr Shamal lose one or two teeth, and Hana got a confession from a certain boxer. RyoHana.


**Title: Hate it, Love it**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: RyoHana**

**Summary: A chat between Hana and Dr Shamal made two results: Dr Shamal lose one or two teeth, and Hana got a confession from a certain boxer. RyoHana.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! (I can't believe I was told to choose between LamPin or RyoHana *sigh*) Beware of OOCness!**

* * *

It was Sunday—a boring Sunday. Hana was told to stay at home because her parents had to visit their relatives. So practically, she had nothing to do. Trying to entertain herself, she turned on her PC and went to check her profile in a social network site. While she was updating her status message, she got an IM from an unexpected person.

**Trident Shamal: hey cutie**

Hana stared back at the screen in shock. She knew Shamal, alright, but she didn't expect that old pervert to greet her. Somehow, she knew that he was up to something. However, she decided to reply the message. She didn't want to sound mean, after all.

**Hana**** Kurokawa: ****hey dr shamal**

She waited for that man finished typing. And what she saw surprised her.

**Trident ****Shamal****: can i see you naked**

Hana's mouth fell open. That was the absolute _last_ thing she expected to see come across her computer's screen. She was frozen in shock for a long moment before she quickly typed back.

**Hana**** Kurokawa: sure. once hell freezes over.**

A smug grin stole on her lips. She was satisfied with her snarky reply. Hopefully, it would shut him up…

**Trident ****Shamal: well its pretty cold out**

…or not.

**Hana Kurokawa: yeah. true. but no.**

**Trident ****Shamal: cmon please**

**Hana Kurokawa: never**

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: forget it**

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him type. The cogs in her head were turning as she tried to predict what he'd say next.

**Trident ****Shamal: ok just thought i would try**

She blinked. It sure was weird to see Shamal giving up that easily. He must be up to something, she knew it.

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: i guess there's no harm in trying. i'm sure someone on your flist would agree****, doctor****… but not me. ever.**

She assumed that'd be the end of the conversation, but Shamal obviously had other plans.

**Trident ****Shamal: lol ok well i was totaly kidding**

Now he was lying to her. Hana had this urge to pound the PC screen, but knowing that it was a futile move, she tried to calm herself down.

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: …**

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: sureee you were.**

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: ;)**

She regretted the wink the moment she pressed 'Enter'. But it was out there, and she couldn't take it back. She had sent it to make the message sarcastic, and prayed to god that he didn't consider it a flirty invitation to continue.

**Trident ****Shamal: wtf**

**Trident ****Shamal: darn you caught me**

She was still suspicious, but decided to roll with it anyways.

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: lol**

What Shamal said next, caught her completely off guard. It was crude. Completely. And juvenile. And she never, not in her entire life, expected to hear, or technically read, it.

**Trident ****Shamal: ur clit hang like sleeve of wizard**

She read it. And re-read it. And read it again. And again. And again. Each time she was shocked more than the time before. He had rendered her speechless. Something that only a handful of people could do. She could count on one hand the times she'd shocked so severely that she couldn't speak. She tried to type, but failed. She tried again, and only managed to get out a polite dismissal.

**Hana ****Kurokawa****: I'll see you around, ****doctor****.**

Before she could close the chat, Shamal sent one final message.

**Trident ****Shamal: love ya ****cutie**

* * *

Hana closed the window and turned off her PC. Now she felt completely disgusted. Her body shivered slightly as she recalled their chat once again, and each time she remembered Shamal's words, she felt like she could hear his voice saying it to her.

The next day, she met up with her best friend, Kyoko, and her crush, Ryohei, which happened to be Kyoko's big brother. Hana told them what happened to her yesterday—about her conversation with Shamal via chat. The close siblings were surprised. They too, felt really disgusted.

Kyoko, worried that Shamal would try asking Hana again sometimes, suggested the girl to remove him from her friend list. Ryohei, on the other side, was surprisingly quiet. She pushed it to the back of her mind, quickly changed the subject and went on with their fun.

When Hana returned home from school the next day, the first thing she did was turn her cell phone back on. She quickly saw that she had twenty-two missed calls. All of them were from the same number. Kyoko.

Thinking there was some kind of emergency, she quickly dialed her friend's number.

"_It's about time you called!__"_ Kyoko greeted, out of breath.

"Sorry! I just got home. What's so important that you had to call twenty-two flippin' times?"

"_You'll never guess, so I'm just going to tell you."_

"That sounds like a good idea."

"_Niisan punched Dr Shamal."_

"What?!" Hana was so surprised she didn't realize that she had dropped her bag to the floor.

"_I followed him right after school today, and it turned out that he went to find Dr Shamal. Before I can stop him, Niisan had punched Dr Shamal's face, made a pool of nosebleed and a black eye!__"_

"What happened next?!"

"_Niisan got detention, of course. Luckily Hibari-san wasn't there, or it'll be worse…__"_

Hana sighed. "How's he doing?"

"_Our parents decided to grounded him, didn't allow him to come out from our house for a whole week.__"_

Hana slapped her forehead. "Oh, god. This isn't good."

"_Actually, in one way, it is."_

"And what's that one way?"

There was silence on the other end before Hana finally heard Kyoko speak.

"_It shows that he loves you."_

* * *

Hana knocked on the door to the Sasagawa household and held her breath. She knew the following conversation would most likely be awkward. For her. The door flew open and Mrs. Sasagawa stood there, a smile on her face. She was used to finding Hana on her doorstep.

"Hana-chan! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you?"

"I'm great!" Mrs. Sasagawa's face fell. "I'd let you in, but Ryohei's grounded."

Hana shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mrs. Sasagawa raised an eyebrow, but opened the door, allowing Hana to enter her home. They made their way into the living room and sat on the sofa. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hana took a deep breath. "Do you know _why_ Ryohei punched out Dr Shamal?"

Mrs. Sasagawa blinked before slowly shaking her head. "No."

"Well, there actually was a pretty good reason."

"Which is?"

Hana took a deep breath and began to speak, but was interrupted.

"I'm home!" A voice rang through the house and moments later, Mr. Sasagawa appeared in the living room. "Oh, hello, Hana-chan." He greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Sasagawa," Hana complied her face slightly warm. She had hoped to avoid explaining what had happened to Ryohei's father.

"Hana was just about to tell me _why_ Ryohei punched out Shamal."

"Oh?" Mr. Sasagawa raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his wife. "Well, please continue."

She nodded and took another breath. "Well, last night, Dr Shamal instant messaged me, and he…Well, he…askedtoseemenaked."

Both Sasagawas blinked.

"What was that?"

"He asked to see me naked." Hana whispered, her head hung.

There was a stunned silence in the Sasagawa kitchen.

"Well," Mr. Sasagawa began, "that's a pretty good reason for punching out Shamal."

Mrs. Sasagawa nodded in agreement.

"So, I don't believe Ryohei should be punished any more than he already is." Hana stated. "But that's just me."

Mr. Sasagawa turned to his wife, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she spoke. "I agree." Her face broke into a grin. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

Hana's face quickly followed hers and she jumped up. "I will." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When she got to the room at the end of the hall, she burst through the door, startling the figure that was lying on the bed.

"Hana?" Ryohei asked, shocked to see that girl standing in his bedroom.

"Hey, Ryohei!" Hana greeted brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Hana's smile faltered. "I told your mom about what happened. Why you punched out Dr Shamal, I mean. I was a little surprised that you didn't tell her to get out of trouble, actually. Why didn't you?"

Ryohei was quiet for long enough that Hana thought she wouldn't get an answer. Finally, he spoke.

"I didn't want to humiliate you."

"What?"

"I mean, it was extremely bad, right? I know it's already extremely bad that you told me and Kyoko. If people find out about it, I thought you'll be extremely embarrassed! I don't want you to feel embarrassed, so I'm trying to keep it secret!"

Hana was, for the second time that week, speechless. She stared over at Ryohei with wide eyes, processing everything that had just been said. Before she knew what she was doing, she had crossed the room and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

Ryohei was too stunned that he didn't know how to react. He remained still, and before long Hana had let go of his lips, shot a sweet smile at him.

"That is totally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "Thank you."

She giggled when she saw his cheeks visibly reddened. "No problem."

**

* * *

Okay, that wasn't my best work...in fact, it was a bit rushed. Sorry ._.**


End file.
